


Change of Plan

by Kimmy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Last minute, Q changes the location of their meeting from National Gallery... to a strip club?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chestnut_NOLA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_NOLA/gifts).



Up to this day, Q has no idea what came over him when he sent agent 007 an e mail changing the location of their meeting from the National Gallery to the club.

He has absolutely no idea.

He has absolutely no excuse.

He has absolutely no regrets.

Bond wouldn’t deny that the sudden change of the meeting place was strange in itself, but a change from the gallery to a gay strip club? Bond had a feeling he and his new Quartermaster would get on fabulously.

Bond didn’t really have much to go on, save the little avatar pic of a handsome man in glasses, but he recognised Q in an instant.

He was tall, his facial features gentle, the glasses from the picture gone. He was slowly getting naked while doing things that should have been physically impossible for an individual gifted with a skeleton, his glasses gone, replaced by contacts that made his eyes shine with a force that captivated Bond.

Those eyes were set on him and only on him.

Those eyes started at him as Q performed a stripper pole dance, full of grace and seductive charm and teasing playfulness.

Those eyes followed him as they snuck out of the main area and into the back of the building, Q magically regaining his clothing, plus a warm parka and a hat with pompom during the 20 seconds James lost sight of him.

Those eyes never left him even as he took the Walther and the radio and went on the mission.

One could say Bond’s new Quartermaster made quite a first impression.

During the Skyfall mission Bond found himself suddenly relying on Q’s voice as much as he was mesmerized by his eyes.

He found himself trusting Q and taking a liking to the man, as briefly as they knew each other.

Q was full of snark and wit, but ready to act quickly and not hesitate. He seemed the kind to enjoy jazz music and a hot cup of Earl Grey on a windy day, and a plate of fried enemies on a sunny afternoon.

(Later James would learn this was indeed quite true.)

And so, when James was back from Skyfall and not falling apart into tiny little pieces anymore, he thought, even hoped, that he and Q may fall into a kind of easy work colleagues relationship that would form a base of a solid friendship.

He wasn’t wrong.

But he didn’t quite imagine just how awkward would it be.

Turns out, it not quite possible to see a man quite the same way in a cardigan and plaid trousers after you've seen him out of cardigan and plaid trousers, tangled around a dance pole in some elaborate pose.

Bond wasn’t quite sure what to do about it.

Q seemed flustered, but rather smug about it.

Bond didn’t know that the decision about the strip club was one spontaneous and not entirely thought through. Q wondered to this day what really caused this and sometimes when he caught Bond looking at him that special way that told him the agent was thinking of a pole dancer with a Walther and a radio, he would smile, shy, but never guilty.

But Bond could see that even if Q had no idea why he did what he did…

…he did not regret it one bit.

It did affect their working relationship.

In the best way possible.

Once the novelty had worn off, the two fell into an easy kind of friendship you can only establish once you’ve seen each other do a striptease show in a gay club.

After a very, very awkward conversation Bond initiated, strolling into Q-Branch one night and sitting on Q’s desk, effectively blocking his view of the screen and forcing the boffin to look at him with an unimpressed eyebrow raised.

“I must admit, Q…”

The boffin stopped him.

“It’s… Nate. Short for Nathaniel. I guess you get to call me by my first name after hours.”

There was a very hesitant smile on his face. James reciprocated it.

“Are you?”

“After hours? In theorem… Don’t tell Eve. She’ll tell Mallory and he’ll force me to go home.”

James seemed amused by this.

“Oh yes. Because going home is such a horrible duty.”

“It is.” Q sighed. “Especially when home is empty.”

James just raised his brow, pointedly looking around the very deserted Q-Branch. Q did too and seemed to realise the absurdity in his words.

“Never mind. I am just a sorry excuse for a no-life workaholic. What did you want?”

James’ grin came back at that, in a slightly unsettling way.

“Oh, nothing, really. Just to talk. You know, you have a very nice body, Nate.”

Q’s cheeks went scarlet but he managed not to stutter.

“Well, yes, not only you agents like to keep fit.”

Their held each other’s stare, the tension almost tangible, yet not uncomfortable. And then, James smiled, more gentle and softer and Q would ever expect of him.

“You know what, Nathaniel? I have dealt with this empty flat thing for a long while too. I have a feeling we will be great friends.”

And so he sauntered out of Q-Branch, leaving a very amused, but very happy boffin behind and a smell of evaporating loneliness.

From that day on, Q and Bond formed the kind of friendship that happens only once in a lifetime.

There were soon the talk of MI6, their banter over comms Q-Branch secret favourite, Bond’s lounging down in R&D long but used to, the gossip about them spending the nights at each other’s watching Ugly Betty circulating around.

It was utter bullshit.

They were watching Glee.

And then, things slowly started to change.

It all began with a chat.

Or rather, with typos.

J: I bought a new suit.  
Q: James, stop harassing me when I am at work.  
Q: Wait, aren’t you at work?  
J: I was. They are all dead now. Sitting on the roof and watching sun set over burning parliament now.  
Q: NO.  
Q: James, NO.  
Q: James, WHY?  
J: Anyway, I bought a new suit.  
Q: I hate you.  
J: I bought it online.  
Q: …  
Q: You know how to buy online?  
Q: I’m impressed.  
J: I’m appalled by your lack of faith in me.  
J: I do buy things online.  
J: …  
J: You can pay by bank transfer.  
Q: *insert emoji of me doubling over laughing*  
Q: Old man.  
J: Anyway… *glare*  
J: I discovered I can pay by card.  
J: It’s slightly terrifying.  
Q: How is it terrifying?  
J: All it took is 2 licks.  
J: *clicks.  
J: CLICKS, I MEANT CLICKS.  
J: Oh, Lord.  
Q: *insert emoji of me doubling over laughing*  
Q: Best. Typo. Ever.  
J: It’s not that funny.  
Q: It is.  
Q: One lick.  
Q: Two lick.  
Q: Red lick.  
Q: Blue lick.  
J: …  
J: I need to go kill a guy.  
J: But I will be back.  
J: And you will regret it.  
Q: Cannot wait. xoxo  
J: I got you Moroccan tea.  
Q: *swoons*  
Q: You’re the bed in my book.  
Q: *best  
Q: I MEANT BEST.  
J: My, my, Q!  
J: Is that a subconscious massage?  
J: *message  
Q: …  
J: Looks like my innuendo backfired.  
Q: How about we awkwardly disconnect and go remember how to spell?  
J has left the conversation.  
Q has left the conversation.

And then everything went to hell.

Sitting in the dim light of empty Q-Branch, thoughtlessly typing away on his laptop, Q wondered about everything the last events have changed.

He was glad Mallory killed C or Q would be tempted to do so himself.

He was glad this was over.

He was glad he didn't lose his job for going after 00Idiot.

He was glad James would get the life and rest he deserved...

But he wasn't glad that it meant James was gone.

He sighed, as suddenly the door opened, revealing the man himself, sauntering to Q as if nothing had changed.

"Bond?"

Q stood up to meet him.

"I thought you'd gone?"

"I have. There's just one thing I need."


	2. Chapter 2

 

Q shaked his head fondly at James as the man pressed the accelerator pedal to the ground. 

"So where are we going?"

James smirked at him.

"There's this gay strip club..."

And what was Q supposed to do but laugh?


End file.
